


System Command: ID Oberon

by akiyama_akio



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, Dungeon, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Hardcore, Incest, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Rape, Multi, Out of Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Ultra Hardcore, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, mind-break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiyama_akio/pseuds/akiyama_akio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirito rushes to Asuna's rescue, only to find his own weakness. He is not able to fool the system any longer, and with both Asuna and Kirito held captive, who is left to save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When all hope is lost

**Author's Note:**

> I would read this story with caution, as I've let my imagination wander. It is the first part of the story and something I've had in my mind for a long time. As the tags show it is a work focused around rape and violence. If you have the same taste as I however, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments if you have any advice in how to improve my writing and story telling.
> 
> Warning for OOC.

Kirito’s mind was blank but for one sentence that kept repeating itself like an old record stuck on the same track.

_I have to save her._

He had fought his way through monsters not meant to be beaten and tricked the system once again, forcing his way behind the locked gate.

The boy’s heart hammered painfully in his chest as it pumped adrenaline through his body while he ran through the sterile corridors. The thought of meeting new enemies were in the farthest part of his mind and he ran carelessly with his one and only goal so close.

Kirito had looked for Asuna ever since he’d escaped Aincrad and found her still trapped inside the Nervegear. After finding out that it was actually _He_ who had kept her inside it to force her to marry him Kirito, had sworn to rescue her no matter what.

The beater reached the end of the white hallway and in front of him was a huge gate. Kirito paused, heart pounding and the air around him heavy to breathe. He swallowed and as he reached out to push the doors, they sprung open before him.

As soon as the black haired boy entered the big chamber with neither floor, walls or ceiling the doors closed and disappeared behind him. There was only one light in it and it was shining on a female figure, hung from what should have been the ceiling by her arms in chains. She had long, amber colored hair with two braids from each side of her face joining at the back. She was wearing a strapless, heart shaped dress that was long on the back and short on the front exposing her bare legs.

“Asuna!” Kirito screamed and started running towards her but before he could reach his beloved he stopped in his tracks, disabled to move.

A twisted laughter echoed through the dark hall and the boy fell to what should had been the floor. It was like laying on glass, a black nothing down beneath him. He felt a searing pain as long, black knives pierced his hands and feet, crucifying him to the ground.

The sound of the laughter ricocheted on the invisible walls increasing in volume, and Kirito was horribly aware of whose voice it was.

“Sugou...” He said through gritted teeth. “Show yourself!!!”

The man solidified in midair, arms spread wide to impression a godlike being dressed in a green cape thrown over his shoulders. His long blonde hair hung straight down his back, showing his long elvish ears. On his head he wore a crown with a green diamond embedded in the gold in the middle of his forehead. As he transcended his laughter died out and he looked at Kirito with eyes lacking sanity and compassion.

“Kirito-kun! At long last” He said as his feet hit the invisible floor. “In here I am Fairy King Oberon, and you will address me thusly”.

“Never!” Kirito yelled and struggled, but as he did so the knives dug deeper into his skin and he let out a horrible scream.

Asuna, who had been unconscious slowly opened her eyes.

“Kirito!!” she yelled as she laid eyes on her love. “Let him go! You can have me!” Her feet barely reached the ground, only letting her toes touch it, yet she tried to break free from her chains.

“Now now, relax, my princess, all in due time” the blonde elf said as he turned towards her. “Neither of you will leave here…unsatisfied.”

The man turned his back towards Kirito and advanced on Asuna. As he reached her, he stroke one finger along the inside of her thigh and up under her skirt. She kicked at him with her legs.

“My my” he said and jumped back. “System command: shackle her feet” he continued and two chains came out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around Asuna’s ankles; he legs spread wide.

The Fairy king licked himself around his mouth as he snickered as he took the girls chin between his thumb and index finger. “You’re so fierce” he whispered and licked her on the cheek. “That’s what I like about you my princess”.

Kirito let out a roar and tried to stand up, but as he heaved his arms the pain spread through his body like fire and he could barely hold his neck up. “Stop it!” he screamed as tears poured from his eyes.

“Don’t move Kirito!” Asuna cried while Sugou placed himself behind her, stroking away her hair from one side leaving her neck naked and bare. He kept eye contact with Kirito while he lowered his lips and kissed the skin of the young girl. He took his hands and stroked along the lines of her sides.

“HahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” he laughed and threw his head back. “Finally you are mine!” Sugou screamed and ripped the dress open on the front, letting Asuna’s breasts hang loose.

Kirito felt like the knives were piercing his heart instead of his limbs. It pained him to an unbearable extent to see his loved one get tormented like this. Asuna’s eyes were wide with terror and she screamed as the blonde man widened the tear in her dress so that it fell in two on either sides of her, leaving her naked and vulnerable.

“Look, Kirito” he said, a crazy gleam in his eyes as he dug his nails into Asuna’s light skinned flesh. She screamed in pain as his nails pierced her skin deeper and deeper, all while licking her from neck to ear.

“I could have her paralyzed you know, but it is more fun to feel her struggle, don’t you think?” Sugou laughed and dug his teeth into Asuna’s shoulder.

“Aaaah, finally I have you my princess!” “Finally you are mine!”

The blood in Kirito’s veins pumped so hard from the anguish that a loud ringing noise tormented him from within. Everything else went silent and the world around him seemed to move in slow motion. He screamed till he felt the taste of blood in his mouth, his pulse hammering so hard he could feel it bursting. He saw as the blonde man moved his hands and let his fingers wrap around Asuna’s nipples, twisting them around. He saw Asuna’s mouth open and close as she screamed and gasped for air, her legs and arms trying to break free from the chains and his twisted smile, never looking away from Kirito.

The boy could feel a prickling sensation throughout his limbs, and he was sure a hand with long nails was digging into his heart.

“Please!” he managed to say. Sugou answered with a laugh and moved one of his hands further down, tearing Asuna’s flesh as he did. As it found its way to her opening, all sound came back at once to Kirito and her scream exploded in his ears.

Sugou tickled the entrance with one finger with a hungry expression on his eyes, his nails threateningly long. He was interrupted by a loud ringing noise, and his smile broadened.

“Come in!” he called, and the doors appeared from nowhere and a girl stepped over the threshold. She had a busty figure, long blonde hair and pointy ears. She wore a revealing white top with green puffy shoulders and white arms. Her waist was dressed in a thick brown leather belt and her legs were wrapped in the same white fabric as her chest. On her feet she wore high leather boots, and from her waist down she wore a green cape-like garment.

For the first time since Kirito had entered these halls he felt a hint of hope.

“Sugu!” he screamed at his little sister. “Help us!” Suguha, also known by her AOL character name Leafa, gave her little brother a troubled smile as she approached the other two.

Kirito didn’t have time to reflect over the fact that his little sister didn’t look disturbed at all by the scenery. He was just so happy to know that she had infiltrated….but wait, how was it possible? He had struggled incredibly to get to the top and had barely managed to do so. And here she was, getting access to enter even though King Oberon had two captives. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right at all.

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt him” she said and pointed at the knives that were holding Kirito down.

Sugou stepped away from Asuna and tied a ribbon around her mouth to muffle her screams. Then he put one arm around Leafa’s shoulder and led her towards Kirito.

“But as we promised, I present to you what you’ve always wanted” he said and motioned to her older brother’s broken body.

“I didn’t want him bloody and broken” she answered and kneeled next to her brother. She stroke his sweaty hair out from his eyes.

“It’s ok now, nee-chan’s here” she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

Kirito looked at his sister with mixed feelings. It felt good to have her by his side, it calmed him down. He hadn’t been able to process the fact that she seemed to have made some sort of deal with Sugou. But he wouldn’t leave without Asuna, even if it killed him. He hoped that his little sister would understand.

“Now that all of our cast has arrived, let us start the show!” The self-proclaimed Fairy king burst out and spread his arms wide and turned around, bowing to an invisible crowd.

Kirito watched as he went back to Asuna, and with a snap of his fingers the shackles that chained her hands lowered Asuna till her knees met the invisible floor. He removed the ribbon around her mouth and turned her head so that she was facing Kirito, still pinned to the ground.

***

“Do you see him over there?” he said. “If you do anything to disobey me in any kind I will torture him to death in front of your very own eyes. Do you understand?”

Asuna looked at Kirito with silent tears running down her face, and as he tried to tell her no, Leafa put a hand over his mouth. “Sssh” she whispered into his ear. “This will be over faster if you don’t struggle”.

“Y-y-yes” Asuna stuttered.

“Is that any way to address your king?” Oberon said before he slapped her with the back of his hand. The force made her head turn and Kirito watched as blood and saliva flew out of her mouth as it did so.

She looked up into the elven kings eyes with disgust and hatred.

“Yes Oberon-sama” Asuna growled through gritted teeth.

“Ah, I’m so happy!” Oberon answered and twirled around before he sat down in front of Asuna. He stroke her face with one finger before he pushed it into her mouth.

“Ah, it’s so wet!” he cried and pushed it down her throat. Asuna choked on it and started coughing, tears running down her face. The humiliation was too much to bare, not to mention having Kirito watch her naked body. She was cold and hurting all over, the metal digging into her skin around her wrists and ankles. The salty taste that Sugou’s sweaty finger left behind in her mouth made her want to vomit.

Asuna looked up and stared into the blond male’s malicious face and goosebumps travelled down her spine as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“I want you to suck on it next time, and moan real loud”.

She wanted to back away as his finger found its way back to her mouth and horror and anger spread through her as he played with her lips. She felt terrified, humiliated and belittled as she felt the salty finger press its way between her lips, and with self-disgust and hatred she pouted her lips and sucked slowly on his finger.

“Look up into my eyes and show me how much you’re enjoying this” Oberon grunted.

Unwillingly Asuna raised her eyes and looked into his, letting out a small gasp.

“Mmmm” she tested. It didn’t sound like she enjoyed sucking on his finger at all, and she was slapped across the mouth, finger suddenly retracted.

“Bad girl!” he screamed and hit her once more. Asuna fought to hold her tears back as the pain spread across her face. She could feel a pulsing sensation where he had hit her and suddenly, pain erupted around her nipples as his fingers enclosed on them and twisted them around.

Asuna bit down on her tongue to avoid screaming and looked up into the elven kings eyes. She opened her mouth and let her tongue stick out, a drop of saliva hanging from it.

“Please let me suck on your finger again, Oberon-sama” she said, managing to sound eager.

The pain around her nipples ceased as he released them, arched his back and laughed.

“Yes! That’s it! Good girl!” he said and stuck his finger out in front of Asuna’s mouth. She obediently opened it and took it into her mouth and as she sucked on it slowly and eagerly, she started moaning while she looked into the predators eyes.

***

Meanwhile, a little further away Kirito was crying silently. His little sister had put a piece of fabric into his mouth so he wouldn’t disturb the other two with his screams. He watched as his beloved Asuna got hit twice across the face, and as she put the disgusting finger in her mouth it felt like little monsters were ripping his body apart. Death seemed like nothing compared to this tortured.

He managed to look away from the scene and onto his sister, who was smiling and patting his head. Her eyes looked different from how he was used to see her, and even though she didn’t look like it in her ALO character, she was still his sister.

Kirito looked away from Leafa and as he did so, his heart stopped. He watched as Sugou unbuttoned his pants in slow motion and took out his erection that he placed in front of Asuna’s face. He watched as she looked at it with horror in her eyes and when she didn’t bend forward willingly he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed it into her opened mouth. Kirito stopped breathing as he watched the filthy man thrust violently into Asuna’s mouth, tears streaming down her face.

“Remember I told you to enjoy it” Kirito heard the other man say. “Ah, Asuna, your mouth feels so good!” He turned to look at the Kirigaya family on the ground.

“Kirito-kun! Doesn’t it look fantastic? Having this beautiful naked woman sucking on me? I always wanted to enjoy this moment with you, ever since I met you at the hospital!” “I promised Leafa that if she helped you get here, I’d give you to her. You know she’s been in love with you since you were small right?” he continued.

Kirito glanced up at his sister who kept smiling at him. “I love you, onii-chan” she said and put a hand on his stomach. She slipped her hand underneath the fabric which found its way up to his nipple. As she played with it gently an odd sensation spread throughout Kirito’s body. His mind felt violated and horrified, while his body tingled under the pressure of her fingers.

“Don’t you want to feel the same fantastic feeling as I am? Kirito-kun?” Sugou said and released the back of Asuna’s head. She looked up at him with teary eyes and continued to do what he previously had forced her to. “Leafa, back away for a second” he said and the girl did as she was told.

Oberon snapped his fingers and the would-be floor around Kirito broke free and rose up into the air simulating a table, tilting slightly so that Kirito had good sight of the other two.

“I’ve added an invisible wall for you to lean on Leafa, so you’re free to climb up whenever you’re ready” he said before he turned back to Asuna.

“Good girl, keep doing exactly what you’re doing”.

***

The taste of Oberon’s erection was bitter and salty, and Asuna cursed the fact that she could feel taste in this world. She wanted to know what was going on with Kirito to ensure herself that this horrible task wasn’t for naught. She could feel every vein and bulk on his member and it disgusted her to an extent she didn’t think possible. Every time his tip pressed down on her throat she had to do everything in her power not to throw up. She looked at his disgusting persona and saw as he snapped his fingers. Terrified, Asuna wondered what was happening to Kirito. She saw as he beckoned something with his fingers, and suddenly Kirito was in her view.

Asuna saw as he floated through the air and got placed behind the blonde elf, and to her terror she witnessed as Leafa placed herself in between his legs. For a second she forgot what she was supposed to be doing and felt Oberon’s hands on her neck, forcing his erection down her throat.

***

If Kirito hadn’t been here to save Asuna, he would’ve ask the God’s of games to kill him. Death would have been an easier way out than this torture he was under. He looked into his sister’s eyes as she unbuttoned his pants. She pulled them down to his knees along with his underwear, exposing his naked body.

“If you’d like, Kirito-kun, you could look at Asuna here and pretend it is her doing” Sugou said and motioned to the girl in front of him. For a second, Kirito met Asuna’s eyes and he wished he could tell her he was sorry for not getting there in time. For not being able to save her.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a soft and wet tingling sensation, and to his horror he felt Sugu’s tongue twist and turn around his member. He looked down and saw as she wrapped her big breasts around it while the tip kept bumping into her mouth. His mind knew that it was wrong. His head screamed and cried, but his body tingled from the soft sensation. His body was yet inexperienced and even though he was trapped inside a visual world, his body reacted on its own. He watched with disgust as his member hardened.

“Onii-chan, I knew you felt the same” Leafa said as she slurped around his erection. She held her hands around her breasts so they tightened around him as she licked and sucked on his tip. Kirito couldn’t help but let out a moan as the warm flesh closed around him and without control he moved his hips so that his erection could reach further inside his little sister’s mouth.

“It’s not wrong because we are in our avatars” she explained before she swallowed his erection whole while licking it up and down. Kirito closed his eyes and lost himself in imagination, if only for a second. He imagined that it was Asuna’s mouth and tongue instead, and as he did so he got harder and pressed his hips towards Leafa’s mouth.

Reality struck as he opened his eyes and saw the real Asuna with another man’s member down her throat, and his sister sucking on his own. As he looked at Asuna he felt himself harden and without being able to control mind or body he realized it turned him on to watch her suck passionately onto the erection. If he didn’t look at Leafa, the angle he saw Asuna from almost made it imaginable that she was doing it to him.

“Onii-chan, I want to feel it too!” Sugu said, and interrupted his train of thoughts.

Kirito tried to speak, but he was still muffled by the piece of fabric. He wanted to tell her no, but he watched in horror as she got up from the invisible table and removed her pants and underwear. She released her breasts from their containment, only leaving the big leather belt on her body.

“I’ve wanted this for so long onii-chan” she moaned and climbed back onto the table, her back facing Kirito. He tried to struggle as he felt her hands around his erection while she lowered her body. He felt his tip tingle as her wet insides dripped all over him. He screamed with both disgust and pleasure as he teased him by only letting the top of his erection enter her tight hole before she elevated it again. He moaned into the fabric as he felt his little sister slide onto his eager erection. His body was out of control and he couldn’t help but thrust into her.

“Ah! Onii-chan!” she cried as she raised and lowered her body onto him. His mind went blank and all he could feel was the hot and wet insides of her as she worked on top of him. He opened his eyes and laid eyes on Asuna. Oberon had released her mouth and was now standing behind the girl, his hands on her butt cheeks, spreading them wide.

***

Asuna watched in horror as Leafa mounted Kirito, her front facing her. She watched as her breasts bounced up and down as she penetrated herself with her big brothers erection over and over again.

Suddenly she felt as Oberon’s member retracted and she felt his hand around her face as he forced her to look at him. “I’ll help you get a better view” he said before he tied the ribbon around her face again, letting the fabric cut into the sides of her mouth.

He walked around and placed himself behind her, lowering her shackles slightly so that her upper body was bent in a 90 degree angle, hands still above her head. Tears poured from her eyes as he dug his long nails into her behind and spread her cheeks. She could feel air going into both of her openings and her body shivered as he placed one finger on the sensitive area around her anus.

“Dot dere!” she managed to squeeze through the gag, but Sugou just laughed in response. “I thought your hole was only for Kirito-kun, which is why I’ll kindly use this one instead” he said and forced a finger into her.

Asuna screamed through the muffle as the pain of his nail ripping open her insides took over her. “Aren’t you happy that I’m preparing you a little first?” Oberon laughed as he kept inserting and retracting his finger.

“Well well, it is now town for the main act!” he proclaimed and took out his finger.

Asuna squirmed in her chains desperately as she felt his erection tease her already painful hole. “Keep still!” he said angrily and took a firm grip of her hair. She felt how strings of her hair got pulled out and the air leave her lunges as he pulled her head backwards. She could barely breathe and suddenly her whole body froze as she felt her entrance tear open when he pushed his erection into it. The pain overwhelmed her and she couldn’t stop herself from vomiting. The thick liquid got stuck in her throat because of her arched neck. Tears welled up in her eyes while her body coughed to try and get the vomit out of her throat. Meanwhile, Oberon was thrusting violently into her and white stars danced in front of her eyes as the pain welled up to an unbearable level.

For a moment everything went black, and Asuna lost consciousness.

***

Kirito’s emotions were in a bipolar state. On one hand he wanted to let himself get lost in the moment, on the other he wanted to help Asuna. However, what he hated most of all right now was himself. He couldn’t help but feel excited as he watched Asuna get penetrated. He watched as her breasts bounced back and forth all the while his erection was sliding in and out of Suguha’s wet inside. He felt something build up thought his body. Every emotion he had crawled over his body and met at his erection. He felt as his back hunched and while his sister’s fluids were splashing around him, he screamed into his muffle as his climax reached its top.

“Ah onii-chan! Sugu is cuming too!” she screamed and he felt her insides tense around him. The muscles inside of her relaxed and tightened in high speed, a sensation so overwhelming that it blackened before his eyes for a moment as he felt himself climax once more.

As his body relaxed onto the invisible surface the pain from his hands and feet came back to him. The horror of his surroundings and the pleasurable sensation he had experienced had made him repress the pain from the knives. He looked at his broken body through foggy eyes as tears trickled down his face. The feeling of wanting to save Asuna rushed over him again, along with a tremendous exhaustion.

He watched as his soft member slipped out of his little sister as she raised her body and climbed off of him. Leafa walked around and removed the fabric from his mouth with a soft hand.

“I love you, onii-chan” she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. “And because I do, I’ll grant you one wish, as long as it’s reasonable. Just tell me what you want”.

A small ray of hope lit inside of him as he heard these words. Was she being honest? Could he wish for something? And what would that be? Saving Asuna had to be his top priority.

“Then…” he coughed. “I don’t want him to rape Asuna anymore” Kirito continued, and as he uttered the words he couldn’t stop himself from crying.

“It’s ok onii-chan” she whispered. “I’ll go and tell him!”

***

Asuna regained consciousness only to wish she hadn’t. She raised her head and watched as Kirito’s body twitched. Did he just climax? She thought in horror. Was it possible that he was enjoying this?

Her body had gotten numb and she’d gone temporarily deaf as a way to protect her from the pain. The taste of her own vomit and the blood gushing from her wrists was worse than all those terrifying years in Aincrad. The chains were eating away at her skin as Oberon thrust into her body.

She watched through foggy eyes as Leafa walked towards her. When she reached Asuna, she sat down in front of her and reached out a hand that stroke away the tears from her eyes.

“You’re beautiful” she said in a soft voice. Leafa leaned down and put Asuna’s breast in hear mouth. The latter felt the soft and wet tingling sensation spread from her nipple throughout her body and she let out a gasp.

The blonde elf backed away and put a hand on Oberon’s that was grabbing around Asuna’s waist.

“Kirito-sama has a wish I promised I’d grant him” she said.

“Is that so?” he laughed and slowed his pace. “What wish did he want granted then?”

“He said: I don’t want him to rape Asuna anymore” she answered.

Oberon arched his back as he let out a heart wrenching laughter. “I shall grant him his wish!” he screamed and raised his arms. The fairy king jumped back, his erection tearing the insides of Asuna as he retracted it and her muffled scream echoed through the room.

“Well then” Oberon said and clapped his hands. As he did so, the shackles around Asuna’s wrists became longer and she fell to ground; hitting her face hard on the invisible floor.

Oberon walked towards Kirito and stopped when he reached his face. He looked down on the tortured boy, his erection dripping onto his sullied face.

“So, Kirito-kun. Leafa-chan tells me you want me to stop raping Asuna, is that correct?”

Kirito opened his eyes, and felt the humiliating sensation of Oberon’s filthy erection dripping onto his face and every time it did so, he automatically blinked.

“Yes…please” he answered.

“Then, Kirito-kun, tell me this: who will make sure that I get pleasured?” he continued, and evil grin spreading over his face.

Kirito felt the tiny hope he had gained disappear as the horrible realization rushed over him.

“Will it be you, or Leafa?” he asked. Oberon glanced at Leafa who was sitting by the side of Asuna, caressing her head. “Leafa has a splendid body, and I don’t mind giving her the same treatment I did Asuna”.

“No!” Kirito yelled. He couldn’t bear the thought of this vile and repulsing man tormenting his sister that way.

Kirito felt as Oberon’s erection pressed at his closed lips. The smell of Asuna’s dirty inside pierced through his nose and he struggled to breath. Oberon reached down two fingers and clinched his nostrils shut. “Let’s see how long you can hold your breath, Kirito-kun” he laughed.

The pain of not breathing took over his body, and Kirito’s reflexes made him gasp for air. As soon as he opened his mouth, he felt Sugou’s erection fill up his mouth and press down on his throat.

“And thus, begins the second act!” he heard as a hand gripped the back of his head, pressing the erection further down Kirito’s throat.

 


	2. A mind breaking moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second act begins and Kirito gets the royal punishment from The Fairy King. Meanwhile, something major changes in Leafa's avatar to everyone's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! The second part of this story is out. As always: TREAD CAREFULLY! Major out of character moments (some of which will be explained in the third part - yes this isn't over yet - of the story). This contains violence, rape, yuri, yaoi, incest, mind-break and all those things we loathe about ourselves for liking in secret. I had some writers block so the beginning might feel a little tried, I don't know: you judge for yourself. Hope you enjoy it (or for humanities sake maybe not).

“And thus, begins the second act!” Kirito heard as a hand gripped the back of his head, pressing the erection further down his throat.

Kirito could feel as the big piece of meat filled his mouth, repeatedly thrusting in and out. Tears streamed from his face and he focused on breathing through his nose. The lack of oxygen made him dizzy, and as Sugou hit the inner walls of his mouth he had to stop himself from vomiting.

Suddenly the pounding ceased and as the erection withdrew from his mouth Kirito coughed, gasping for air.

“Now now Kirito-kun” Sugou said. “I want you to feel pleasure as well, I’m not a cheap guy you know”. Kirito could feel how the invisible table he was on rotated, and he was now facing what should have been the floor, suspended in midair. He could feel a finger stroke slowly from the root of his neck along the lines of his back, only to stop at his opening. Terror mixed with surprise filled him as he felt Sugou’s finger tickle his entrance gently. He stroke up and down with a soft motion and before he knew it his member was in the Fairy King’s other hand.

Unwillingly, Kirito let out a soft moan and he felt himself getting hard. He bent his neck so that he looked straight in front and laid eyes on his little sister and Asuna. Her head was on Leafa’s lap, eyes closed. Good, he thought. At least she was safe for a little while.

Suddenly he felt Oberon’s warm breath on the side of his face. “Do you like it Kirito-kun” he whispered and added some pressure to his finger. Kirito gasped as it slipped into his opening, and an odd sensation spread through his body as he felt his insides tighten around Oberon’s finger.

“It seems you like it” he laughed and withdrew the finger, only to penetrate him again. To Kirito’s horror he let out another moan as the finger kept slipping in and out of him. He could feel Oberon’s other hand speeding up, and the hotness that spread throughout his body disgusted him. Why was his body reacting in this pleasurable way to this horrible man?

Suddenly, all the pleasure disappeared as soon as it had taken over him and he screamed in pain as the blade that was pinning his feet to what had been the invisible table disappeared. He screamed without pause in both fear and pain as his legs were spread apart. He saw as two new blades came out of thin air and pierced his feet separately this time. It felt like hot fire spread throughout his body and a pulsing sensation leapt from each foot and up his ankles. Kirito screamed and cried as the pain took over him and everything went black.

 

***

 

Asuna woke to Kirito’s terrible scream. She looked through foggy eyes at her beloved as his feet were being separated, Oberon snickering behind him. Tears trickled down the side of her face and she tried to call out his name, but she had no strength left in her body.

“Don’t worry Asuna, I’ll take care of you in a much gentler way than Oberon did” Leafa said as she stroke away the tears from Asuna’s face. She turned her head slightly and looked up into the yellow haired girls face. “What do you mean?” she whispered.

“Well, you know I just can’t watch Kirito getting the royal treatment from our King without feeling the tingle in my body, and I bet you can’t either. You feel it here as well, don’t you?” she continued and put a finger between Asuna’s legs. She gasped as she felt Leafa tease her opening. “Please” she whispered. Asuna had no strength left to fight the other woman and even without restraint she could only lay there, powerless and humiliated. “Please” she whispered again and as she looked into Leafa’s eyes tears welled up in her own as she felt two fingers penetrate her. Asuna let out a moan, but not from pleasure but of pain.

“Look at you begging for more, so cute” Leafa said and laughed. “I’ve never done this to anyone but myself. It feels so interesting in here”.

Asuna felt as Leafa’s fingers rotated inside of her and she tried to break free. As she did so she fell face down to the floor, and felt the weight of the other girl on her back. “I don’t want you to get hurt” she heard Leafa whisper into her ear. “But if you don’t behave he will hurt you. You might as well enjoy it, don’t you think?” Asuna cried as she felt a third finger force its way into her and the pain spread from her insides and along her limbs as Leafa thrust her fingers in and out. “Oh I want this too I want this too!” she yelled and suddenly Asuna was on her back, looking into Leafa’s crazy eyes.

Realization spread across Asuna like fire as she watched Sugua’s body move above her; her breasts stroking the tip of Asuna’s nose. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth radiating from the other girls body etch into her skin. Asuna kept her eyes tightly shut hoping that her hell would end, only to feel something warm drip onto her face. She opened her eyes and stared right into Leafa’s gaping hole and let out a gasp. She tried to move but the other girl’s knees were pinning her arms painfully to the cold invisible floor. The only thing she could do was to watch in horror as Leafa descended.

Asuna closed both her lips and eyes, and felt as the soft and wet texture hit her face. Horror and disgust took over her as Leafa’s lips separated over her face, gliding softly on her own moisture up and down. As her nose got sucked into Leafa’s hole she was forced to open her mouth to breathe, and the taste of the blonde girl’s rear spread from Asuna’s lips to tongue.

“Onee-chan!” Leafa cried in pleasure and Asuna lost her breath as the other girl pressed her bottom harder against Asuna’s face. She could feel her head scraping against the floor, panic spreading throughout her body as she lost more and more oxygen. Her mouth was pinned open against Leafa’s other hole due to her weight, her nose trapped inside the other girl. Tears trickled down her face and the life she’d shared with Kirito danced like shadows across her eyes.

Asuna automatically gasped for air as Leafa moved slightly. “Onee-chan it tickles when you breathe into my butt!” she heard her say as air filled her lunges once again.

The weight of Leafa’s knees were lifted and Asuna felt as she was turned around. She lift her neck and managed to steal a look of Kirito, and as she laid eyes on the scene in front of her she couldn’t keep the vomit in any longer.

***

Kirito opened his eyes only to wish he hadn’t. He watched as his little sister mounted Asuna’s face, and to his horror Leafa’s eyes met his. As her hands reached up to her nipples and pinched them, an odd sensation spread from his limbs and to the root of his erection. He felt it twitch into the air and screamed in surprise as something cold found its way to his opening. Kirito’s legs were spread wide and Sugou’s nails were scratching his cheeks open. He felt as the skin ripped and blood trickled down the back of his legs and the cold metal pressed against his opening.

He could hear Sugou mutter something, and suddenly something hot dripped onto the sensitive area around his opening. Kirito let out a roar of pain and felt as what had just been hot stiffened. The hot liquid kept dripping onto various parts of him and without warning the previously cold metal was scorching hot and forced its way into him.

The metal burned away his insides as the hot liquid kept dripping onto him and stiffen on his skin. Kirito screamed until he could feel the taste of blood in his mouth. With his eyes closed he felt something warm and wet enclose on his member, and due to his own inexperience he could not control it as his softened member stiffened inside Oberon’s mouth. He felt something tighten at the root of his erection and the warm sensation left his tip. “I won’t allow you to go soft on me again” he heard Oberon whisper in his ears.

“Now look at that pretty sight. Isn’t it nice to see two girls getting on like that?” Oberon continued as he moved from underneath Kirito to his front.

Tears trickled down Kirito’s face. He was disgusted with himself for feeling aroused by the situation. He looked up and met Oberon’s eyes. He felt as the man stroke through his hair, and let one finger lift his chin even higher. “But this is almost a prettier sight” he whispered. “Open your mouth” Oberon demanded.

Kirito had lost all his will to struggle and did as he was told to. He closed his eyes and felt as the tip of Oberon’s erection moved over his opened lips in a circulatory movement. “Stick out your tongue” he heard, and unwillingly he let the tip of his tongue rest on his lower lip. He felt the bitter taste from Oberon spread through his mouth as it rested at the entrance. “Now do to me what you’d like Asuna, or Leafa for that matter, do to you”.

Kirito felt hopeless. There was no escaping this hell. There was no breaking free. He could only do what he was told, and he wanted to feel the least amount of pain doing it. His body couldn’t withstand any more pain. The metal was still inside of him, and the burning liquid that could only be the grease from a melting candle kept dripping onto him.

He looked up into Oberon’s eyes as he slowly started to twirl his tongue around the other man’s erection. He let his tongue stay as relaxed as possible and licked up and down. Kirito opened his eyes and looked up at Oberon who kept his gaze. “You’re being such a good boy” he moaned and slid his erection further into Kirito’s mouth.

Kirito closed his lips around the erection and sucked gently on it. He tried to let go of the disgust he felt for himself and imagined being in the lake house together with Asuna. He imagined himself on his back in their bed, his love between his legs while gazing into each other’s eyes. He imagined her perfect lips close around his erection and the soft and warm insides of her mouth. The moonlight would fall on her perfect body in a seductive way and she would let out a soft moan. He mimicked what he would want her to do the best he could.

“Yes, just like that Kirito-kun” Oberon said and grabbed the back of the boy’s head, his member hitting the back of Kirito’s throat. As he thrust in and out Kirito kept imagining the happy times he and Asuna had spent in their lake house.

“You’re not paying enough attention Kirito-kun, is the hilt of your sword not enough for you?” Oberon laughed and withdrew his erection.

Kirito looked up, tasting the salt of his tears trickling into his mouth, and met Asuna’s. She had a gag in her mouth and was standing on all four, Leafa behind her with her hands in Asuna’s hair pulling her head back. Tears were dripping from Asuna’s face onto the invisible floor, and without any warning she threw up on the floor in front of her.

As Kirito watched his little sister defile his love he felt the metal retract and let out a scream. The pain he had tried so hard to ignore rushed over him along with fear. He felt the heat of Sugou’s body as he placed himself behind Kirito. The tip of his erection was stroking up and down Kirito’s sensitive area around his opening, and to his dread it stopped above his hole. He felt as the fairy king added pressure and as he forced his way into Kirito, Oberon grabbed his screaming mouth and gagged it with his salty fingers. “Open your eyes” he demanded, but Kirito didn’t listen. He felt as Oberon spanked his already sore behind. “Open your eyes!” he said again, and thrust deeper into Kirito. The boy gasped but couldn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to see Asuna’s horrified face.

He felt as Oberon’s hand struck his cheek once again, and humiliation spread across him like wild fire. Was it even possible to feel more violated and humiliated than he already did?

Oberon gripped the back of Kirito’s head with his other hand and started to pound into him. Kirito heard how the hair was ripped from his head and felt Oberon’s fingers deep inside his mouth. It felt like someone was trying to rip his insides apart and the pain was too big to ignore. No lake house could save him.

“Open your eyes!” Oberon screamed and finally, Kirito obeyed. The sight that met him frightened him on many different levels. What drove his little sister to this length?

Asuna’s face was pressed against the floor, Leafa’s being the reason. The other hand was clenched on Asuna’s ass and all the while she was thrusting in and out of Asuna. To his horror, Kirito couldn’t see any straps around his little sister’s waist. What was she thrusting into Asuna, and how?

As if she could hear his thoughts, Leafa backed out and, to Kirito’s disgust and horror, placed a large penis between Asuna’s cheeks. Kirito watched as Leafa released Asuna’s head and pressed her cheeks tight around her own big erection, and as she did so; his eyes met Asuna’s.

***

Asuna looked at Kirito who had his own sword sticking out from behind him, and several burning candles floating in the air above him. She couldn’t help herself, but the sight was so disturbing and sad that she started vomiting. “You know what, Asuna-chan” Leafa said with a voice that had left all reason. “Oberon-sama promised me something wonderful”. Asuna felt as Leafa’s finger pushed into her and she screamed. “Oh don’t scream like that” Leafa said and removed her finger only to put a gag in Asuna’s mouth.

Asuna felt the leather straps from the gag press into her face. She didn’t understand why Leafa was acting this way. Something must have happened because this was too out of her nature. She was a nice kid, a sweet kid that never did anything bad to anyone. She was innocent! What had happened?

Leafa caressed Asuna’s hair while she moved it away from her face. Asuna felt her breath on her neck as the younger girl leaned in. “Oberon-sama promised me that if I would need it, he’d grant me a boy toy for as long as I like!” “System command: gender change” she continued and laughed. “You see, he configured the game so that I could use that command whenever I wanted. It wouldn’t change the appearance of my avatar, only the important par….oh my, this tingles!” Leafa continued.

Asuna felt as something started growing into her. It felt like someone was forcing their way into her but from the inside. “Oh Asuna-chan!” Leafa gasped.

To Asuna’s horror she realized what was happening. Leafa was growing male genitalia and she was placed in such a way that Leafa’s erection automatically formed inside of Asuna.

Asuna tried to scream, but he gag hindered her. “Ngggh! This is an interesting sensation!” Leafa laughed and started thrusting into Asuna. The latter felt as Leafa’s hands gripped around her hair and forced her head up from the floor. The sound from the hairs being uprooted echoed through her skull. No more, she thought. Why is this happening?! What had happened to Leafa to make her do all these things?

Surprised, Asuna felt as Leafa pulled out her erection and for a hundredth second she felt a sensation of hope, only to have it robbed from her as Leafa placed her erection between Asuna’s cheeks. She felt as the other girl grabbed both of them so that they were pressed tightly around the erection, which Asuna could feel throb into her flesh. She looked up and her eyes met Kirito’s. It wasn’t looking any better for him.

He had a rope tied around his erection, which surprised her. Asuna couldn’t understand how his body could react in that way to this treatment. Oberon was standing behind Kirito, thrusting into him. She watched as Oberon raised his hand and spanked Kirito hard. The latter let out a gasp. Oberon leaned over the boy and whispered something in his ear. He wrapped one of his hands around Kirito’s erection and started to rub it up and down. The boy closed his eyes in what, to Asuna’s horror, looked like pleasure and trail of saliva found its way from his mouth and onto the floor. Kirito looked up and met Asuna’s eyes once again, with a lewd look on his face. Oberon was still whispering words into his ear, his hand ever moving.

A sudden rush of pain erupted as Asuna’s thoughts were interrupted by Leafa’s penetrating erection. “I can’t get enough of this Asuna-chan” she moaned as she reached to grab Asuna’s breasts. She felt as her small hands cupped around Asuna’s busty front, and an odd tingling spread through her body. Her body was reacting in a strange way, and as Leafa played with her nipples she felt an odd pulsing sensation in her lower region. Leafa’s pounding suddenly got accompanied by a splashing sound as Asuna’s wet insides trailed down the inside of her thighs. Her body tingled in excitement as one of Leafa’s hands let go of her breast and traveled south. It found its way to her front and Asuna couldn’t help but moan as Leafa started teasing her sensitive parts with circulatory movements.

“I’m sorry Asuna-chan” Leafa said. “I forgot I shouldn’t treat you like Oberon-sama did. I just got carried away. Now I want you to enjoy this as well!” Asuna felt as the throbbing escalated and without any explanation her body wanted more. The feeling of Leafa’s hand moving in circles on her most sensitive part made her whole body tingle. She felt as Leafa added some pressure with the back of her hand just above her magic spot, avoiding touching it directly. A muffled moan left Asuna’s gagged mouth as two fingers pinched her nipple.

Suddenly, she could feel everything. She could feel how her insides were tightening around Leafa’s erection, sucking it in deeper and deeper. Every time she pulled it out she longed for it to fill her up again. The twisting and turning around her nipple spread both pain and lust throughout her body and as Leafa kept rubbing her front Asuna felt and odd building sensation she had never experienced before. She looked up and met Kirito’s eyes. She didn’t know what had come over her, but the look of him wanting to ejaculate so badly made her feel even more excited. She could see how he was about to burst, but the rope around the root of his erection hindered his climax.

Suddenly, something incredible exploded inside of her. It was a feeling like no other. Her back arched and her insides twitched around Leafa’s erection. She could feel how her lower muscles clenched and tightened in an incredible speed and for a while she couldn’t breathe. She went deaf on one ear and a loud ringing erupted in the other. Asuna felt her heart race like no time before, not even like it had during boss raids in Aincrad. Her body twitched and suddenly, she felt something hot, sticky and wet shoot into her.

Asuna fell panting to the floor with no power to hold herself up anymore, and Leafa rested on top of her back. Suddenly, Asuna felt Leafa’s body stiffen, and then relax. Without any warning, her soft member slipped out of Asuna as Leafa fainted and rolled onto the floor.

***

Kirito’s eyes met Asuna’s, and Oberon spanked him. He felt as he leaned over, hot breath on his neck. “Just relax Kirito-kun. No matter how you struggle this is going to happen, you might as well enjoy it” he said. Kirito felt as Oberon’s hand enclosed around his erection. “Before this is over, you’re going to beg me to let you cum” he whispered and Kirito let out a gasp as his hand added pressure around his erection. “You’re going to watch as your precious Asuna’s will breaks and she lets herself go to your sweet little sister, and you’re going to watch as they cum together”.

Kirito hardened even more in Oberon’s hands, as the thought of watching Asuna cum spread like poison. He felt as his loosened hole yearned for Oberon’s erection. His body had gotten used to the treatment, even though his mind hadn’t. “Just let go Kirito-kun. Give yourself to me.” Oberon whispered, and licked slowly from the bottom of his neck and up along his throat. There, he dug his teeth into Kirito’s skin and the boy moaned. He looked up and met Asuna’s eyes again and as he watched his little sister pinch Asuna’s nipple he felt his erection throb violently into Oberon’s hand. “Your body is already mine, now give me your mind” he continued.

Kirito closed his eyes and felt everything that was happening to him. His body had numbed his pierced limbs from the pain and all he could feel was Oberon’s hand around his erection, his lips and breath against his neck and the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure as he pulled his erection in and out of his gaping hole. All sound left around him and his feelings were heightened. The tingling sensation of Oberon’s wet tongue and hot lips on his neck traveled along his nerve system and down to his erection. If Oberon would let it go he was sure it would move up and down by its own. Kirito let out a soft moan as all of his feelings gathered at the root of his erection. He felt his climax build up from every corner of his being, and he moaned again; this time a little louder.

“Do you like to have me deep inside of you?” Oberon whispered into his ear. Without being able to control his words Kirito answered “Yes”. Oberon spanked him with the hand that was clutching his behind. “Yes what?” he said and licked above Kirito’s aorta on his neck and shivers travelled across his spine. “Yes Oberon-sama” he answered. “Good boy” Oberon snickered and tightened his grip around his erection. “Wouldn’t you like to feel the warmth of Asuna’s insides?” he continued. The thought of feeling the hot and wet insides of the most beautiful girl on earth made Kirito mad with lust. “Yes Oberon-sama” he answered and let out a moan. “You’d like to have her tongue wrapped around your hard erection wouldn’t you? You naughty boy” he added and spanked him one more time. Kirito felt as the pleasurable pain travelled from his cheeks and up his back, out through his arms and legs and finally, into his throbbing erection. A loud ringing tone came out of nowhere and he let out a loud moan.

Oberon’s free hand found its way up and to his front and two fingers enclosed around Kirito’s nipple. He pressed down on them tightly. Waves of pleasurable pain danced across his skin and his moans came with shorter intervals in a higher frequency. “Wouldn’t you like to watch as your hot fluids dribbled down Asuna’s face?”

“Nghhhh” Kirito let out as his body started twitching.

“Don’t you want to cum Kirito-kun?”

“YES!” Kirito screamed and Oberon pinched his nipple hard.

“What do you say to your master?” he snickered.

“Yes Oberon-sama!”

Kirito’s whole body was twitching and he could feel his orgasm ready to burst as soon as the rope would release his erection. He felt as Oberon pinched his nipple hard once again.

“Yes what, Kirito-kun?” he said.

“Yes Oberon-sama please let me cum!” Kirito moaned. The only thing he could feel was how all of his blood focused on one point. Oberon had slowed down his movement in both hand and thrusting and breathed heavily into his ear. Even the sound of the man he loathed enjoying himself turned him on at this point. Kirito felt dizzy and frustrated like never before.

Oberon let go of his nipple and did something with his fingers. Kirito was too distraught to notice what, but the next time he opened his eyes Asuna was sitting on the floor underneath him.

“Nooo” he managed to gasp.

“Didn’t you want to cum all over Asuna’s face, Kirito-kun?” Oberon laughed. “Lick him” he added. Asuna looked up with teary eyes but had learned that obeying was her best bet.

Kirito watched as she opened her mouth, let out her tongue and licked from the root of his erection to his tip, cupping her lips around it and circulating her tongue.

“Arrrrrrrrghhh” Kirito screamed. He was exploding, imploding, erupting in flames and breaking all at once. “Let me cum Oberon-sama!” he added, breathing heavily. Oberon answered by snapping his fingers, and as he did so the knot around his erection fell to the floor.


	3. A never ending nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time to discover the truth about Leafa's odd behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this chapter is shorter than the rest due to the fact that it is more a "2.5" kind of chapter. It is the explanation to Leafa's behaviour and I hope it ties things together better for you! It isn't very smutty, but necessary for the story. But as ALWAYS: warning for non-con/forced, mind-break and all that! Read with caution. Hope you like it!

Leafa was sitting on the edge of the bed at the inn at the capitol Alne of Alfheim Online. To someone else it seemed as she was staring into the empty air, but in fact she was reading a letter that was in her inbox. She didn’t know who the sender was, but he knew a lot about Leafa’s brother and the fact that he was trying to get to the top of The World Tree to save Asuna from captivity. She was supposed to meet him downstairs in a couple of minutes.

Leafa got up from the bed and left the small room only to descend the stairs and look into a crowded bar. People were sitting on stools around tables, drinking, eating and laughing. She scanned the room and laid her eyes on a tall man, hooded and cloaked sitting alone in a corner. He noticed her eyes on him and raised a hand to beckon her towards him.

The blonde elf made her way through the busy crowd and sat down in front of the ominous stranger. “Welcome Leafa!” he said and pushed a tall jug towards her. “I took the liberty of ordering you some mead.”

“Who are you?” Leafa said as she received the drink.

“Don’t scream or make any sudden movements when I tell you” the man answered. Leafa tasted her drink and waited in excitement and slight fear.

“I’m the Fairy King Oberon” the man said and removed his hood slightly. Leafa gasped and felt the mead stick to her throat and she started coughing. A couple of elves seated at the next table looked curiously in their direction wondering what the commotion was.

Leafa grabbed her jug and gulped mead to calm her nerves, before she again looked into the pointy face that was staring at her amusingly.

“My Lord! Is this really true?” she answered.

“Not so loud Leafa, people might overhear. Perhaps we should move to more private quarters. You have a room, yes?”

Leafa nodded, emptied the container and got to her feet. “Follow me” she said and walked through the crowd to the stairs. The tall man followed behind her and as they walked up to her room she could hear the downstairs festive sounds die out.

Leafa closed the door behind them and sat down on her bed, leaving the chair for the fairy king. She looked at his mysteriously smiling face.

“You’re very trusting Leafa-chan” he snickered, and Leafa could detect a slight change in his voice. As she answered his stare the fairy king and his surroundings started to get distorted. Leafa felt her body go numb and she fell down on the bed. Through foggy eyes she saw the cloaked man reveal his face, pointy ears and long blonde hair wrapping his face.

“How?” she managed to whisper as she watched him tower over her.

“Do you often accept drinks from strangers?” he answered and placed a hand on each side of Leafa’s shoulders.

“But, I would have detected poison or paralysis!” she gasped.

“Well, my skill trump every skill in this world, being the king and all”.

Leafa looked up in fear as she lay motionless on the bed underneath the fairy king. And odd sensation was spreading throughout her body. She could feel a tingle in her toes and without a warning it spread through her veins and tickled the inside of her legs, thighs and continued up along the lines of her body.

 

“This is a special kind of poison that slowly kicks in and it will be in effect for a long time. We will have enough time to play here as it begins to take over your body, before the main attraction starts.” Oberon said as he licked his mouth.

Leafa watched as Oberon lift her paralyzed legs and placed them on the bed. He then mounted the bed and separated her legs with one knee as he leaned in over her. She felt his hot breath on her face as he smelled her.

“What do you want?!” she gasped. “Why did you want to meet me?”

Leafa felt something wet tingle on the side of her neck as Oberon licked along the lines of her aorta. He stopped when he reached her ear and whispered.

“Kirito will try to climb the World Tree, and you will see that he succeeds”. “And when he does, I’ll give your dear brother to you to do with what you please”. He continued before he engulfed her earlobe with his lips. “Mmmm” he moaned into her ear.

Leafa felt goose bumps travel down her spine by the hot breath near her ear. The odd sensation was kicking in, and she felt butterflies in her gut as Oberon’s knee traveled closer to her sensitive parts.

The words that had escaped Oberon’s mouth sounded horrible, yet they felt right to her. Was this the work of the poison? Leafa could feel her strong convictions leave her. Luring her brother into a trap? What was so wrong with that? She had been in love with him for way too long, and an opportunity to do whatever she wanted with him? That sounded too good to be true!

To Leafa’s disappointment she felt the weight of Oberon’s body leave her and instead her corpselike body got rearranged in the bed. Her head was hanging from the end of it and she watched as Oberon removed his pants and exposed his erection.

“Time to practice for your brother” she heard him say as he removed the distance that was between them.

Leafa’s mind was telling her that this was not OK and instead very wrong. She tried to figure out how to correctly respond but the poison was taking over her body and all she could do was let the tingling sensation spread through her body. It felt like someone was holding a feather in front of her lower regions sensitive parts and tickling them.

With blood rushing through her head she saw through a disoriented perspective as Oberon’s erection closed in on her. She was losing more and more control over her mind and the impressions were cobbled up with the overwhelming excitement she was feeling. One thing it reacted to was the distinct smell of his member. It sent shockwaves through her nerve system and her body shuddered.

The poison was effecting her whole body. She could see Oberon’s mouth move in slow motion but she could not make out the words. Everything was pulsing and she felt like she was trapped under water. Every bass note resonating inside her skull, every friction of a movement travelling across her vision like vibrations.

Oberon’s erection hit the inside of her mouth with feelings mixed with relief, horror, excitement, disgust and joy. Every taste bud in her mouth rejected his essence, every cell on her skin tried to crawl away as his member worked its way deeper and deeper into her. To Leafa’s surprise her gag reflexes reacted accordingly as his member hit the back of her throat. Somewhere in her mind, where brain function was still possible, she was surprised by the realistic features of the game.

As Oberon’s erection was withdrawing, tears trickled down Leafa’s face. Her body coughed and she realized this was only the first thrust. Everything was still moving in slow motion, accompanied by the lack of sound. Her senses were heightened, yet everything was shut down. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, the pulsating bodily excitement almost unbearable. Leafa tried to move her previously paralyzed arm, and to her surprise it followed her bidding. She reached down, pressed her hand into her tight garment and felt her body shiver as her fingers met the wet texture that was her.

Her body was living a life she could no longer control, nor did she remember what there was to take command of. Was this right? Was this wrong? All she felt was her fingers, deep inside of her. The back of her hand was pressing down on the outside as she penetrated herself all the while Oberon was thrusting in and out of her, leaving Leafa short of breath.

With her hearing muffled, every sensation was overwhelming. She could already feel her own climax building. Her back arched, and as she felt like she was going to explode, a rough hand pulled hers out of her garment.

“Save that for Kirito” she heard Oberon’s voice declare as if it came from inside her skull. “The role you will play in my masterpiece will be the one of the slightly insane sister, who will do everything I say and who will follow her lusts. Your mind is mine until the poison wears off”. The words echoed through her head and without any further warning she felt Oberon’s erection leave her mouth. She felt as something hot and wet met the skin on her face, trickled down into her mouth and blinded her eyes.

“The next thing you will know will be what you see when the poison wears off” was the last thing Leafa heard before she passed out.

***

Leafa felt as her head was about to explode when she opened her eyes. She couldn’t move her body an inch. It took a while for her eyes to get used to the odd light. She realized she was laying on an invisible floor like no other she had ever seen before, and she was naked with only her leather belt on. A strong smell of vomit pierced her senses and the slimy sensation hit her face. Her body was too tired to react to it, and as she looked down on her naked body, horror spread through her as she saw a soft member between her legs.

Panic spread like fire through her body and she managed to move her face only to be paralyzed by fear and horror. What met her eyes was one of the most disturbing vision of her life. Her brother was being penetrated by The Fairy King Oberon while pinned to something invisible with Asuna licking what seemed to be his erection. Both Asuna and Kirito were filled with blood and bruises. Leafa tried to cry out their names, but her voice didn’t respond. She tried to get up but her elbow slipped in something slimy and she fell down, hitting her head in what should have been the floor. Leafa stared down in the black abyss beneath her, as memories of the inn came back to her.

Through her mind flickered moments of Oberon revealing himself, following her up to her room and the humiliating events that followed. His final words pierced her heart and she wondered what had led to the scene she was now in.

“Didn’t you want to cum all over Asuna’s face, Kirito-kun?” Leafa heard Oberon laugh. “Lick him” he added and Leafa managed to look up only to see the back of Asuna’s head closing in on Kirito’s erection.

 “Arrrrrrrrghhh” Kirito screamed. “Let me cum Oberon-sama!”  Leafa watched as Oberon snapped his fingers, and as he did so the knot around Kirito’s erection fell to the floor.


End file.
